


The Best Birthday

by KingpinCobblepot (Theonlylucysaxon)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fic!, Bottom Oswald Cobblepot, M/M, Oswald in lingerie, Top Edward Nygma, is that a tag?, it should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonlylucysaxon/pseuds/KingpinCobblepot
Summary: Oswald gets Edward what he believes are the best gifts for his birthday. Things are kinky, kind of sexy, bit of foreplay, bit of violence.





	The Best Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkprincecharming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkprincecharming/gifts).



> Hope you like it love!

“Y-you look….’ Edward’s voice stuttered to a halt as he stared at the man in front of him. They had been seeing one another for months now, and Ed still struggled to understand what was even happening between them most of the time. But then, it was still a mystery why someone like Oswald could ever return the love of someone like Ed. Of course, his other self would echo the notion that Edward was perfect and there was no one on earth who could ever deny him anything. 

“Well, it is your birthday.” Oswald smirked from where he sat on the side of Ed’s small bed, dressed in a truly breathtaking fashion of utterly debauched lingerie. “I thought a few surprises might be in order.” He stood so that the see through long, fur trimmed black chiffon dressing gown which hung over his slender satin clad frame and left little to the imagination while also inciting a whole host of sinful thoughts with the mind of the forensic investigator. The hem brushed the floor as he stepped closer to Edward, leaving a train and causing enough resistance so that the front sides pulled the semi- transparent material open and revealed further the stunning fashion beneath. Ed never fathomed when he saved Oswald in the woods that it would be the start of something like this… Never fathomed he would get so lucky… But here they were. And Ed couldn’t peel his eyes away from Oswald’s ensemble.

Beneath the robe, he wore a deep purple satin garter belt which was trimmed in black lace and attached on either side to the black silk trimmed stockings which covered his legs up to his thighs. The pale skin which peaked out above the tops only served to further extend the whirlwind of notions rushing through Edward’s mind, which were only further fueled by the purple silk panties which strained to cover Oswald’s half hardened state. Already so aroused. Just from dressing this way for Ed. From readying himself like a present to be unwrapped-- a reminder without doubt that Oswald belonged to him. And oh the things he intended to do to the other man!

Oswald had closed the distance before Ed could find the clever remark which seemed to rest just on the tip of his tongue, and in lieu of speaking, he decided instead to meet Oswald’s lips in a soft, chaste kiss. He was still in his coat, having only just arrived home with enough time to unbutton it, but having been stopped cold in his tracks by the sight which awaited him. He didn’t even believe in such an entity as god, but he found himself praying to it. For it. For help in this moment not to just throw Oswald to the floor and ravage him. 

But no, clearly this evening had a plan of some kind. If only Ed could place his finger on just what such a plan might be. He was left to wonder as Oswald tugged his tie to encourage more kissing. Deeper. Harder. More aggressive and possessive as the questions in Ed’s mind seemed to be pushed away to the depths of his dominating nature which had only been discovered with Oswalds help and only in the past few months. Suddenly he was hoisting Oswald up by his thighs, pulling his legs around his waist as he kissed him hungrily and began to rut against him fervently as he backed up into the nearest wall. Oswald’s head made a soft thud which drew a small gasp from his lips before Ed was suddenly kissing his neck. The soft flesh, so supple, so untouched by anything-- except Edward. In his suits and dress shirts, hidden beneath fabric and yet as darted with freckles as the rest of his body, Edward adored Oswald’s neck. There was something about the way the skin blossomed into beautiful bruises. 

Lily white with damask dye to grace him, none fairer nor none falser to deface him…

The verse of long unread Shakespeare floated through Edward’s mind as he sank his teeth into Oswald’s pulse point and enjoyed the sound of his lover as he moaned Ed’s name, arching that beautiful, delicately covered body against him. The scent of Oswald fills him. Surrounds him. Is everything and anything that there is and it beckons him closer, nearer, demands he be against him-- inside of him. The scent awakens even more of that latent sort of hunger inside of Edward. Not just to love Oswald, and not just to make love to him-- but to possess him. Body and soul. Heart and spirit. To gather up the fragments of his broken, wicked soul and draw them into himself to be cared for and looked after. To be shattered once more if he sees fit, and to be mended as he believes is deserved. He wants everything about Oswald. Every part of him. 

In such a moment as this, as Oswald keens like some desperate creature entrenched in the very onset of some wild, animalistic mating ritual. Begging for Edward. And just as the taller man is peeling away his coat, tossing his jacket to the ground, beginning to loosen his tie, he is stopped by a hand flat on his chest. His eyes dart to Ed’s face immediately, full of questions and clear uncertainty. 

“Gift first.” Oswald breathed softly, his eyes are wide with those soft blue irises being invaded by thick black pupils-- dilated with the lust that’s running between them like currents of electricity. Ed must look confused as he looks down at Oswald’s satin and chiffon draped form, reaching down in silent frustration to begin undressing him. “Ah-ah!” Oswald smacks away his hands which only serves to get an exasperated sigh from Ed. He is unaware of just what a sight he is in this moment. Sweat beading on his brow, curls falling over his forehead, glasses tipping along his nose. “Not me.” If the smirk on Oswald’s lips wasn’t enough, his laugh was certainly there to tip him over into feeling almost properly angry. Almost. 

But with a motion of Oswald’s hand towards the closet, and as that michevious expression played in his eyes, it was left with little to no question that his real gift wasn’t even this. There was something else. Something more. Months ago, in that closet, Edward had stored an associate of Theo Galavan and that had been the night he fell in love with Oswald. Watching him torture and kill.. Seeing how skilled he was. How beautifully and incredibly skilled he was. And now as Ed made his way over to the closet, he had a feeling he knew what was waiting. It was just one of those things he could sense. And certainly, upon opening the door he found….

Ohh…

How did he know? 

Well, they had of course discussed it, but still. He didn’t expect Oswald to remember. Sitting in the chair, tied up with tape covering his mouth sat former GCPD officer Arnold Flass, simply begging with that flushed face and those big eyes full of fear-- to be killed of course. Edward’s face was alight as he reached out to get the chair and moved to drag it out into the apartment. 

“Do you like it?” Oswald asked from behind him, still perched on the bed where Ed had left him. 

“There aren’t words, Os--- This is perfect.” He smiled over his shoulder at him and then looked back at Flass with utter giddiness in his expression as he gave a little laugh. Oswald got up and moved closer, discussing the details of how he cleverly tracked him down and then kidnapped him. Ed was impressed, but he mostly only cared about the task at hand. The details would matter more later. Oswald must have read such in Ed’s fixed expression, as he silenced himself and made a move to offer Edward a tool. He held out both his hands, in one was Ed’s favorite switch blade-- and in the other was a crowbar. He took the crowbar. For now. 

“Hi, Arnold.” Ed grinned at him now, feeling the weight of the tool in his hands. “I’m afraid I have to thank you, Arnold. Not just for the fact you really were right back in those days…” He grinned over at Oswald who was the very picture of lecherousness in Ed’s opinion and had him already hard just from all that had happened so far and in anticipation of all that was to come. “ I am a bit of a pervert….” He mused aloud gleefully, and punctuated the word with a hard blow of the crow bar across Flass’s face as he cackled like a small child completely thrilled and full of wild joy. The hit delivered a spatter of the man’s blood to speckle over Oswald’s already flushed cheeks and the man flicked his tongue out to catch the still warm droplets as he kept his gaze fixed on the victim of his lovers wrath. Then Ed bent closer as he let the crowbars weight sag to the floor and prop himself up to lean in to the personal space. “But also, for helping make this the best birthday ever.” And with that Edward reared back the crowbar to give another devastating blow.


End file.
